


Countdown

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Backstory character death mentioned, Danny almost dies, Drabble, Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The bomb doesn't sound like a clock anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Clocks" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> Also, I ship Steve/Danny a lot, so this drabble may have some slashy overtones.

Danny has been living on borrowed time since the day his partner Grace was killed eleven years ago. It’s finally catching up to him.

The bomb has sped up now, the ticks counting down until it explodes and Danny does too. It doesn’t sound like a clock anymore.

Danny begs Steve to leave, but Steve tells him to “forget about it,” as if Danny could actually do that. Danny’s mind races alongside the ticking bomb, but Steve, steadfast in his belief that Danny will not die today, remains.

Once the technician defuses the bomb, Danny finally has time to breathe.


End file.
